


The Man at the Bar

by Parkkrys



Series: You're Something Else [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, First Meet, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Waxer thinks his husband is cute, Wooley is struggling, waxer and boil are cute husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Waxer and Boil has been married for years and they both agreed that if it was to happen a third is welcomed into their relationship as long as they both agree and want the man. Well, the day has come where they both want this young man in the bar, now they just needed to say hi. That was the hard part.
Relationships: Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), Boil/Waxer/Wooley (Star Wars)
Series: You're Something Else [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972753
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Man at the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Mar on Discord for giving me this idea, same with that anon on Tumblr who requested how Waxer/Boil first met Wooley! 
> 
> Here is my [ Tumblr ](https://parkkrys.tumblr.com/) I talk about my au over there a lot heh same with discord and I have a link for that on my Tumblr as well! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and sorry for any grammar mistakes!

The very first time they saw him was at a club. It wasn’t very often that they do go to one, Waxer loves it when they do and Boil likes it too even if he won’t admit it. They weren’t that old, they can still party and have a good time. 

The loud music, the bodies that grinded against each other and of course the alcohol was freeing in a way for him. He loved letting his body go, just lose himself to the beat, it was how he met Boil after all. That was a crazy night Waxer recalls with a smile. He weaved throughout the crowd, pulling some risky body maneuvers to keep the drinks from tipping over. 

He noticed that his husband wasn’t looking at him and he knew he would have to change that, he likes his husband’s eyes on him and him only. 

“Hey handsome, what’s ya looking at?” 

Waxer could have purred when Boil wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer as he leaned in to kiss him. Waxer loved kissing his husband, it was his favourite thing to do.

“Over there, the third bar stool on the left.” 

Waxer raised a brow, this person must be something if Boil of all people was telling him to look. He turned, his eyes sweeping over the crowd before he spotted him. Oh, he was pretty, he could feel himself flush as he took in a lean body, fine legs and his dark hair in a mohawk. He would have to admit that not many people can pull it off but this fine young man made it look good. 

He gave Boil a wide look of awe before he looked back at him, “Oh my.” 

“Right?” Boil chuckled as he pulled him even closer. 

They have been married for years and throughout that marriage they had a serious discussion. Waxer had a huge heart, he loved people and he hated himself for loving his friends as much as he did with his husband. He didn’t want his husband to think he doesn’t hold him closer then the others and that was why he confessed. 

He was terrified of what his Husband would say but Boil surprised him. He would be okay with the possibility of bringing a third in their relationship as long as both of them want that person. It had really brought them even closer. 

“Should we go say hi?” 

Boil hummed at his question, leaning in to kiss him once again, “We should leave it, see if we catch him looking.”

Waxer nodded, it sounded like a good plan. They weren’t exactly young anymore and not many guys would look their way. They had come to accept that so it didn’t bother them too much. But he did want this one, it’s been awhile since he had craved someone like he had with Boil when he first met him. It looked like Boil was possibly feeling the same way so they kept close that night, sending him glances. 

They both felt good when the young man caught their eyes lingering on their forms a couple times but the young man never approached them. It was possible that he was only there to drink and wasn’t looking for a good time and they understood that. They weren't going to push but there was a sense of disappointment as they watched the young man pay for his drinks and walk out the door into the great unknown. 

\-------------------

It was several days later when they saw him. 

“Boil darling, we need to go to the grocery store!” waxer called out as he stared into the fridge. They had been putting it off such a while that they were in need of, well everything he supposed. He hummed as Boil walked up behind him, placing his chin on his shoulder as he also peered into the fridge. 

“You’re right. Want to go now since it’s early enough?” 

“May as well then,” Waxer sighed as he closed the fridge door, “Just let me go get dressed.” 

“But you look wonderful just the way you are,” Boil said as he nuzzled into Waxer’s neck and he laughed as he felt the prickles of Boil’s beard. Waxer certainly didn’t look that great, he was wearing just simple grey sweatpants and a shirt that should have been thrown out ages ago with all the little holes in it. 

“I am not going out like this silly, now release me so I can go get changed.” 

“Never.” 

“Boil!” Waxer squeaked as he wiggled in his arms and Boil just nibbled on his neck in revenge. 

“Why must you be such a heathen?” Waxer giggled as he leaned back in his arms, he snorted at the reply he got back. 

“Because I am your husband. It’s my job.” 

“Well then husband, we better get dressed and go grocery shopping if we want dinner tonight,” Waxer said and he smiled as Boil groaned, giving his neck one more kiss before letting him go. He didn’t say anything as he moved to the bedroom, noticing Boil pouting and he rolled his eyes fondly. This man was honestly just adorable. 

He made him wait until he was done getting dressed before he gave him a kiss, smacking his hands as Boil ran his hands down to grab his ass, “Behave.” 

He rolled his eyes again when Boil just gave him a grin before they both made their way out of their home. He could say they had a pretty successful life, they have a home, happiness and they have each other. That was all Waxer ever wanted in his life when he was younger and much more wild. 

“Milk, eggs, cheese,” Waxer mumbled under his breath as they arrived at the store, grabbing a cart as he immediately started to grab the things they needed. It was funny, Boil cooked because he couldn’t cook to save their lives but he always knew what they needed in the kitchen while Boil just stared at the food. 

They say that grocery shopping together is boring for marriage but for them it was just that extra time they spent together. Boil was always busy with his job at the office while Waxer would lock himself away in his office typing away on his laptop for the next chapter that needed to get done for his next book. So time together was often difficult but they made do. 

“So, what is the plan for dinner?” Waxer asked as he placed the last item they needed into the cart and Boil hummed beside him. 

“How about some chicken tonight?” 

“Oh, I love chicken,” Waxer said as he glanced over at his husband to see him beam. He was so adorable honestly, “I like roast chicken.” 

“Oh, I was thinking of doing a stew or a pot pie.” 

“Awe but I love a roast chicken dinner. Especially with the gravy,” Waxer couldn’t help but to whine out. 

“There’s gravy in stew and pot pies!” Boil exclaimed. 

“But it’s not the same. That gravy has all kinds of stuff in it, with a roast chicken dinner it’s just plain gravy.” 

“You literally cover everything in gravy Waxer, it’s the same thing.” 

“No it’s not,” Waxer argued and Boil groaned as he went to respond but Waxer watched him freeze as something caught his eye, “Boil darling, everything alright?” 

“It’s the same guy we were eyeing at the bar a couple nights ago.” 

Waxer whipped his head around as he immediately scanned around the area before his eyes landed on the young man. He was so much prettier in the sunlight that was coming through the windows and he felt his breath catch. He was much skinner then he realized and a part of him wanted to go mother him but he was sure that wouldn’t be appreciated so he left it alone. 

It was clear that the young man noticed them as he stood in line in front of him, flushing red before he whipped around and Waxer noticed how the flush spread on the back of his neck. It made him want to mark it and damn this man was doing something to him. 

“Damn he’s even prettier than I thought”, Boil whispered into his ear and Waxer smiled as he nodded at his husband. 

“He really is,” Waxer whispered back as their previous argument was forgotten in favour of the man in front of them. This was purely coincidence but they weren’t complaining whatsoever. 

They watched silently as the young man placed his items onto the conveyor belt, frowning as he watched the final price grow higher. Waxer frowned as worry started to grow in his chest. The man only had six items on the belt and Boil sent him a glance as they watched the man bite his lip. 

“Um, can you take that off,” The man said quietly and the young lady nodded as she took it off before glancing back at him, “Um and that too, I guess I don’t really need that.” 

“Is that everything sir?”

“Yes,” The man said and she nodded as she pressed a button on her machine. 

“How would you be paying for that sir?” 

“Cash.” 

She raised a brow as she also took the item off and they could see the young man was even more embarrassed as he pulled some cash out of his wallet. Waxer glanced at Boil, silently asking if they should do something but Boil shook his head. He sighed as he watched the young man take his things and walk out as they started placing their things onto the belt. 

“He clearly is one of those that will spook if we don’t do this right,” Boil whispered and Waxer nodded. 

It made sense, Boil could always read people better than he ever could. He would ask him more later but for now he was more focused on paying for their things and getting out. 

“How would you like to pay for that sir?”

“Debit please,” Waxer said as he pulled out his card, sliding it into the machine and entering his pin. It only took a few moments for the machine to beep at him as he removed his card as Boil placed the bags into the cart. 

“Here’s your receipt, have a good day sir.” 

“You too,” Waxer said as he walked out of the store, Boil pushing the cart. 

They both didn’t say anything as they placed the bags into the trunk of the car and Waxer sighed as he closed the trunk shut while Boil placed the cart into its respected place. 

“So, how come you didn’t want to help him?” Waxer asked when Boil climbed into the car, slamming the door shut. 

“Don’t get mad, but I could tell with the way he started to close himself off as he was asking the woman to take those items off.”

“Okay?” Waxer said as he pulled his seatbelt over him, clicking it in as Boil did the same before he turned the car on. Soon enough they were on their way home and Boil continued to explain it to him. He was so glad Boil has learned to be patient with him while explaining things. He wasn’t dumb, he just wanted to know all the information was all. 

“See, when someone closes themselves off it means that many things could happen. But I could tell that it probably could have gone badly as he clenched his fists, his face went expressionless and the way he stiffened. If we had moved too quickly he could have thrown a punch without even meaning too.” 

“So, if there was any way we wanted to get to know him, that isn't the correct way of saying hello,” Waxer said. 

“Exactly, wrong place, wrong time. If it’s meant to be we will have another opportunity to get to know each other anyway.” 

Waxer nodded. He understood what Boil was saying and the way he explained it made sense to him. It was clear that Boil and him were on the same page without even talking about it first with the way he was talking about the young man. It made him happy that Boil also wanted to get to know him. Maybe they were always meant to have a third in their relationship with the way this man has shown up in their lives. 

Now they only had to say hi first, that was the hard part in all of this really. 

“Thank you for explaining that to me darling,” Waxer said as he turned into their driveway. 

“Of course,” Boil said before he gave him a kiss, undoing his seatbelt, “Now let’s get the groceries inside and then continue our argument for dinner.” 

“Sounds like a wonderful plan to me.” 

In the end they ended up having a roasted chicken for dinner with a promise that next time they were doing a pot pie. 

\--------------------

Waxer was going to start climbing the walls if he didn’t get out of his blasted office soon. He had been locked away in his office for three days to get the next three chapters done and as much as he loved writing, he didn't like to write all day for three days in a row. He needed a chance to get out and live for a bit in between. 

He also missed his husband. He hasn’t even spoken more than five words to him and he really needs cuddles. And food, he was starving he realized as his stomach growled at him and he sighed as he shut down his laptop after saving his document. 

He groaned as he stood up, doing some stretching exercises and feeling some relief as he heard several cracks before he shook himself out and walked out of his hell. First things first he needed a glass of water he decided as he made his way to the kitchen, wasting no time to grab a glass out of the cupboard and filling it up with water. 

“Ah, there’s my husband! I was starting to wonder if I should have reported you missing,” Boil joked as he held his arms open for him. 

Waxer didn’t even say anything as he threw himself into his husband's arms, burying his face into the crook of Boil’s neck. 

“I missed you,” He whispered and he could have purred when Boil started to lightly massage the back of his neck. 

“I missed you too. I hate it when you lock yourself away.” 

“Me too,” Waxer whined and he melted as Boil hushed him lightly. 

“Let’s get you some food and then maybe go for a walk in the park later? How does that sound?” 

Waxer smiled as he pulled away, leaning in to give his husband a kiss, “That sounds wonderful honestly.” 

Boil just smiled softly at him as he grinned. God did Waxer love him, how could he not? 

“Alright go sit down and I will make you something quick.” 

Waxer nodded softly as he stumbled to the kitchen table. His eyes hurt from staring at the screen all day from the past three days and he hated it. He really needed to figure out how to prevent that if possible. He is surprised he hasn’t gone blind yet from doing his job but he supposed he was lucky for doing so. 

He was just content of watching his husband work around the kitchen. He wouldn’t lie if his eyes wandered down to Boil’s ass because damn it really was a fine ass and it was his ass. How did he get so lucky? 

He wondered if the young man from the bar would appreciate Boil’s ass like he did. Or if he even likes them at all for that matter. Would he trust them to make him happy? Was he even into older men? Waxer let out a breath as he tried to push it to the back of his mind. He didn’t want to worry about it and overthink it like he tended to do with these sorts of things. 

He wondered if Boil had the same thoughts but he decided to wait until later to discuss it. He wanted to just walk in the park and appreciate nature and young children or dogs running around being happy and excited. 

“Here you go,” Boil said as he placed the plate down in front of him and Waxer jerked. He was caught too deeply in his thoughts again and it has been a while since that last happened. 

“Thank you darling, you’re the best,” Waxer said before he took a bite of the quick wrap that Boil made for him. It was delicious and he could tell that Boil even spoiled him by putting extra ranch on it. He was spoiled and he knew it, he needed to thank him later for it. 

“Slow down, I don't want you to choke on that.” 

Waxer nodded as he swallowed his bite, slowing down as his husband requested as he took another bite, “This is delicious.” 

Boil just smiled at him like he always did. His family always told him that Boil was rather grumpy but they didn’t get to see the smiles that Boil only saved for him. It was like they didn’t deserve them but he did. It made him feel incredibly special and he swore on their wedding day he would never take advantage of the trust and love placed on him and he was proud to say he never broke that promise. Just like Boil never broke his.

It was rather amazing when he thought about it. 

“Are you ready to go?” 

Waxer nodded as he swallowed his last bite, moving quickly to pull on his shoes to get out the door. He was excited to get out and about. He beamed as he heard Boil’s rich laugh as he pulled on his shoes before following him out of the door. 

It was only a twenty minute walk to the park near their house. It was a fairly good size park with lots of trees and trails. Perfect for joggers and bikers as the paths were dirt instead of pavement. They were careful as they walked across the grass, making sure to stay out of the way for the joggers as they let their hands intertwined together between them. 

“It’s such a lovely day,” Waxer sighed as he felt his mind go numb, relaxing as the warm breeze brushed along his skin. 

Boil didn’t reply, he didn’t need to as the silence between them was comfortable. Sometimes words aren't needed between them. 

“Told you if it was meant to be we would get a chance to say hello,” Boil said and Waxer looked at him confused before he followed his husband’s gaze, stopping when he noticed it was the young man again. He was just sitting on the bench with orange headphones on either listening to music or a video. He would say video with how intensely he was staring at his phone screen. 

“Oh, I suppose you are right then,” Waxer said as he looked at him and Boil just grinned. 

“Looks like the third time's the charm right?” 

Waxer just smiled as they both made their way towards the young man. This time they were determined to say hello and hopefully get his name. They both just smiled as the man looked up, giving them a confused look as he took off his headphones. 

“Can I help you with something?” He asked and oh, his voice was beautiful. Not as deep as his or rough as Boils, but the perfect combination of the two. He was in real danger and he knew it and with a quick glance at Boil he knew he was in danger as well. 

“Hello, I'm Waxer and this is my partner Boil,” He introduced and the man nodded at the both of them, “Was wondering if you would like to get a coffee with us sometime?” 

They watched as he blushed, “You want… coffee..with me? You don’t even know my name!” 

Waxer felt his grin soften as he nodded and he looked at Boil when his husband placed a hand on his shoulder. He was way too cute for his own good. 

“Well, you should correct that then,” Boil said and Waxer nodded to encourage him. 

“Name’s Wooley,” He said softly and they both smiled. 

“Well then, what about that coffee?” 

They both paused as Wooley hesitated, seemingly thinking of something and Waxer remembered what happened at the grocery store just a few days ago. 

“Don’t worry about it, we invited you so we pay,” Waxer said and he watched as Wooley blushed a bit out of embarrassment.

“Um, sure I would love to have a coffee with you.” 

Boil held out a hand and it only took a few moments before Wooley placed his hand in his, letting Boil pull him up from the bench. 

“Are we going now?” Wooley asked and Waxer chuckled as Boil grinned. 

“If you want to,” Boil answered him and Waxer just nodded beside him. There really was no need to say anything and he was alright with that. He wasn’t even sure how he asked Wooley out so smoothly without messing it up. 

They smiled as Wooley blushed, stuttering out something before he grabbed his back, laughing lightly and they both chuckled. Damn he was so cute. 

“Well then, let’s get out of here.” 


End file.
